


My beautiful boy

by CrystalThomas



Series: Life as we live it [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalThomas/pseuds/CrystalThomas
Summary: A day before youngjae went missing.





	My beautiful boy

Turns off the laptop, “At last it’s done. Tomorrow is a big day”, looks the table clock, “3 AM, well technically tomorrow has started, but I can catch some hours of sleep.” 

Looks at the family photo, a 3 year old in his fathers’ arms looking in front and both of his fathers looking at each other, ”Jinyoungie should be asleep, hope that he is not waiting up for me.”

Goes to bedroom, Jinyoungie is asleep with a book on his chest ‘he must have tried to stay awake, but I am happy that he fell asleep’.

Gets in the sheets and scoots to big spoon Jinyoung, removes the book on top of him and puts it on the bed side table.

Jinyoung starts to stir in his sleep, ”Hyung, you came to bed”.

“I am here, babe. Please go to sleep. Sorry to wake you up.”

“Hmm, it's nothing.” and Jinyoung snuggles in more to his husband, taking his hands to wrap around himself.

“Sleep hyung.”

“Yes babe”

Jinyoung is feeling nauseous and there is a burning feel starting at the bottom of his throat. He is going to throw up.

He slips of bed without waking up Jaebum and goes to bathroom and sits beside toilet, but nothing comes out. This is the worst, you wanna throw up, but nothing comes out.

“This is getting worst every day. Aah I wanna die.” 

He gets up and washes his face with water and brushes his teeth. ’Now I feel a bit better, may be fresh air will help. ’

It was still pretty early to wake Jaebum up, who slept late, so he decided go to kitchen to get some water and go for a walk to get some air.

On his way he goes to check on Youngjae in his room. He sleeping like an angle, so Jinyoung could not resist, went and put kiss on his cheeks.

“My sweet child. Sleeping like a little prince.”

As he was about to leave, Youngjae wake up from his sleep.

“Papa..”

He rubs to his eyes and extends his arms for his father to pick him up. “Hi, baby, you woke up early.”

Jinyoung picks him up in his arms and grunts. “Youngjae-ya, you are getting big, I was able to pick you up easily yesterday.”

“I am growing up fast so that I can take care of my little brother.”

“Oh, my beautiful boy, so caring for your sibling.”

Jinyoung puts him down and gives him a big kiss on his cheek. The little boy delighted at his fathers’ gesture.

“Do you want to come for a morning walk with your papa?”

“Yes papa.”

“Okay, then let's drink some water and go out.”

They wander around the neighborhood a bit. Some people are jogging. The air is fresh. Youngjae skipping steps in delight and trying to remain beside his father.

Then Youngjae catches sight of three cute dogs, getting their morning walk with their owner and was about to run to them, but Jinyoung immediately holds his hand.

“Youngjae, what have I told you about running without telling me on a busy street?”

“That I should not leave you side, without telling you.” His starts to wine, looking with big eyes at his father, “But papa, look at those puppies, they are so cute. Can we go near them?”

“No, babe, even though they are with their owner, they can be dangerous and attack you.”

“Then can we get a puppy of our own? Then he will live us forever and I can play with it.”

“Youngjae, we need to take a lot care of a puppy and you still a child to take of it on your own. We can have one when you get a bit older.”

“But papa” he looks at his father again and knows he is not going to get his way this time.

“No, babe, let's head back home, we get you ready for school and have a breakfast.”

“Okay” Jinyoung puts his hand out for Youngjae to take it. He puts his hand in his fathers big hands and they head home.

To cheer his mood up, Jinyoung starts to sing his favorite song for Youngjae and after some time, forgetting his mood, Youngjae also joins.  
They walk home singing and swinging hands together.


End file.
